Sweeter Than Candy
by Carrot-Bunny
Summary: Yaya always believed than candy is the sweetest thing in the world. But when she and Kairi get stuck in the rain together, she just might change her opinions. Happy White Valentine's Day, everybody!


"Ne, iinchou, come look at this!" Yaya cried excitedly as she pulled her bespectacled friend with her to stop in front of a candy shop.

"Wow…" she exclaimed, drooling over the many varieties of candy on display at the window.

The Jack's Chair cleared his throat to get her attention. "Ace, we're running a bit late. We should be buying the supplies for the Guardians' next meeting now."

"Okay, okay, but let's have a look inside first!" answered Yaya as she ran into the store.

Kairi just shrugged his shoulders in exasperation and followed her inside.

In the shop, Yaya stood among the shelves wondering which type of candy she should pick. Finally she grabbed a bag of jelly beans and a giant lollipop off the rack and dashed to the counter to pay for the items.

"Alright, Yaya's taking these!" she said happily as she shook the bag of jelly beans in front of Kairi's face.

"That's nice, Ace, but we should be getting along now," Kairi said a little impatiently as he glanced at his watch. They had already wasted approximately twelve minutes and forty-three seconds at this shop, just to buy something that they weren't even planning to buy.

"Fine, let's go," Yaya said as she cast an irritated look at him. Then she ran ahead, leaving him to trail after her.

Half an hour later, they were walking home after finishing their shopping. Kairi's arms were full of the supplies they had bought, while Yaya only held the bag of candy and the lollipop. She began to unwrap the lollipop, then popped it into her mouth and sucked on it as they walked.

"Can't you help me with these bags, Ace?" Kairi asked as he held up the shopping bags.

"Don't feel like doing it," was Yaya's curt reply.

Kairi just sighed in exasperation and they continued walking. "Seriously, why did I ever decide to take her along?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly dark clouds started to fill the sky and covered the sun. After a few seconds, little raindrops started to fall onto Yaya's hair. She looked up at the sky to see more raindrops fall onto her face.

"Hey, iinchou, I think it's raining." No sooner had she said that than the raindrops started to fall steadily, drenching her hair.

"Oh no! We'd better get out of the rain quick, or else the supplies will get wet!" said Kairi as he pulled Yaya's hand and made a run for the nearest resting hut.

They were close to the hut when Yaya suddenly tripped over a rock and fell. She let go of the bag in her hand and it fell to the floor, scattering the contents all over the ground. She immediately sat up on the ground, clutching her grazed knee in pain.

"Ouch…" she moaned. Quick as a flash, Kairi helped her up, supporting her with his one arm while holding the supplies in the other. They stumbled towards the hut, then sat down on the bench with a relieved sigh.

"Here," Kairi said as he offered a bandage to Yaya to stop the bleeding on her knee. Yaya put in on, then smiled back at Kairi. "Thanks."

"It was nothing…" Kairi began, not wanting to make her feel indebted to him, but before he could say anything more Yaya noticed something. "My candy! It's in the rain!" she cried, but it was too late to get it back.

As Yaya's face drew into a pout at the sight of the wasted candy, Kairi raised an eyebrow in amazement. "So you lost your candy. That's not such a bad thing."

Before he knew it, Yaya's face was a few inches away from his, pinning him with a glare. "It IS a big thing, because candy is the best thing in the world! It's so delicious and sweet, and nothing is sweeter than that! Nothing!" She then crossed her arms angrily in a huff, enraged at the fact that someone had denounced her beloved candy.

Suddenly a flash of lightning shot across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder that startled poor Yaya. With a yelp, she latched herself around the closest thing, which happened to be her fellow Guardian. She threw her arms around his neck and did not let go, trembling in fright.

Kairi had never imagined being so close to Yaya before, and now their faces were just two inches apart from each other. Without thinking, he softly kissed her forehead, causing her to look up in amazement.

"Iinchou…" she said as her eyes widened, causing his cheeks to blush slightly. "I'm terribly sorry, Ace… I don't know why I did that… really sorry," he stuttered, unable to say anything else.

She didn't answer, but just stared at him while he continued rambling nervously. When he had finally stopped, she said, "Do it again."

"What?" He was a bit surprised at what she said. "You mean… kiss you again?"

"Yes, only this time on the lips." Before he could reply, her head was already tilted up in anticipation, like a little girl waiting for her kiss goodnight from her daddy. It was so cute he almost laughed. But he didn't.

Instead, he leaned in and their lips met in the middle. Instantly it was like everything around them vanished, and there were only them and that wonderful feeling in their hearts. _So this is what love feels like_, he thought to himself.

As they broke apart, a little out of breath and cheeks flushed, she said softly, "Hey, Kairi-kun, remember when I told you that nothing is sweeter than candy?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I think I was wrong." She smiled shyly yet sweetly at him. "I just found out that being in love is much sweeter."

His cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink, and he pushed his glasses on his nose nervously, not knowing what to say. "I… I guess you're right," he said finally.

She smiled happily at him, and he returned the smile with a shy smile of his own. Outside, it had stopped raining, and a rainbow hung over the sky.

**There's something weird about me: every time I write a kissing scene, I have these weird shivers. They give me a freaked out, yet kind of sweet feeling. I don't know why it's like that, I guess it's just a random thing. Anyways, happy White Valentine's Day minna-san!**

**Disclaimer: Carrot-Bunny does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters, but wishes she did.**


End file.
